My crush is a Rolling Girl (who happens to be an Otaku like me!)
by Matryoshka Monster
Summary: Tomoko has given up on being popular, deciding the world is better off without another weirdo like herself. What happens when her favorite Youtuber joins her class, and want's to be her friend? Chaos will ensue for our favorite little cloud of gloom Tomoko, and her new friend Atsuko. (slightly Depressed!Tomoko x Youtuber!Oc) Rated T for language and awkwardness!


_**Before thought: Remember, this is a Tomoko x Oc story, and i'm not perfect, so there might be times where she's OCC. And she's slightly depressed, probably because I was listening to rolling girl by Hastune Miku while doing this, and... so... yeah... Enjoy it! I came up with this at like 4am when I was supposed to be asleep, and im posting this again, when i'm supposed to be asleep...**_

* * *

TOMOKO 3RD P.O.V

Tomoko sits by herself, deep within her thoughts. The strange Otaku had dealed with her loneliness, and the shame that her family showed in their eyes. People avoided her, spread rumors about her, wrote nasty things on her desk, and put tacks in her shoes. Even her best and only friend, Yuu didn't want to be with her in public. But she put up with it, thinking that if she just tried one more time, each and every day, it would be worth it.  
But nothing had proved itself yet.

"Class, this is our new student, Kain Atsuko." She peered to the front of the room, a handsome boy at the front. He had bright, sunny blonde hair, and like his name, warm amber colored eyes. "Now Atsuko, why don't you sit at the back next to Kuroki Tomoko?" The green-eyes girl froze. She realized he'd heard his name before.

_Atsuko _was MarshmallowMatryoshka.

Her _absolute, favorite_ Youtuber in the entire world.

And he was sitting right next to her. Being the shy girl she was, she returned to her manga, called "Say I Love You." She truthfully liked (loved with all her heart and soul) romance manga's, because the girls always got their happy ending. Tomoko wished that would happen to her, but she knew it never would. 16 and barely at 5'3, with her anti-social nature and awkwardness, baggy bug eyes, not to mention her still nonexistent chest, it would be a miracle for a guy to say, "hi" let alone, "I L-l-." Tomoko dug her face deeper into the manga she was reading, as people crowded the boy next to her.

The girl soon couldn't take the claustrophobia anymore, knowing people were purposely crowding her desk, and gathered her things. Scooting her chair back, she moved to the front of the room, where no one was.

She would be forever alone, and no one would ever care about her.

Tomoko pondered over it for a while, and decided after today, she would give up.

* * *

ATSUKO 3RD P.O.V

The red haired smiled happily as people bombarded him with questions. Sure, he was technically famous and they probably just wanted to be on his channel, but it made him feel good that people noticed him. A scratching distracted him, as others ignored it, he looked over. His seat partner, a girl who had long black hair, tangled and knotted to her mid-back, and deep bags under her eyes gave away insomnia. Her eyes were green, looked dead, and seemed dull. Unlike the other girls, her skirt was long, she had no chest, was virtually not even close to tall, and wasn't talking.

In fact, she was gathering up her things, and walking away with a manga in her hand, called, "Say I Love You." By the looks of her, she was a loner with a cloud of doom and gloom surrounding her at all times. "Atsuko?" He heard one of the girls ask, snapping out of his daze. "S-sorry, I was just wondering about that girl over there. Kuroki Tomoko, right?" He says, everyone just stares at him.  
"You mean that freak girl?" He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Kuroki is a huge Otaku, and such a b!tch. She's always by herself, and never wants to hang out with anybody. When you're being partners, she does all the work, and even though she's smart, it's like she has no social skills! Honestly, the girl's a complete drag, and I'm pretty sure she thinks she's better than all of the girls in here. Can you believe last year she called all of the girls' dumb $$ whores?! That freaky Otaku is just a worthless piece of trash, like every other Otaku there is." Everyone nodded to this statement, except Atsuko.

Well to him, she actually looked fun, and weird. He loved weird people, considering he was one himself. But he was angry. No, he was beyond angry, he was pissed. He gave her the bitch-you-did-not-just-say-that look, and stood up. "You know, if that's what you all think of Otaku's, then maybe you should go hang out elsewhere." And pulled out manga, called "Psycho-Pass." The girl's face just paled.

With that ending note, he got up, and walked over to a certain anti-social gloom cloud. "Hi." She jumped, looking up at him. Hoping to try and ignore her favorite Youtuber, she shoved her face deeper into her manga. "You know if you keep shoving your face in that, you'll be sucked into it!" He says, laughing when she sits straight up. "You're Tomoko, right?" He asks. Atsuko holds back a laugh when she opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. "I'm assuming that's a yes," a nod in response. "Well, I just wanted you to know," his voice turns softer so others can't hear, "I love romance manga too." And a shaky, yet small smile appears on her face. "R-r-r-r-r-r-really?" She manages to get out. "Yep!" His smile widens, to a point where it took up most of his face.

"My name is Atsuko, and it's nice to meet you, Moko."

"N-n-n-nice t-t-to m-m-m-meet y-y-you t-t-t-t-too, Atsuko."

Tomoko would find a reason to try one more time, before she would give up.

* * *

_**Hey everyone, Matryoshka Monster here! I'd just liked to say this is my first story publically, (sorry if I spelt something wrong, horrible at English, but need practice) and I'm sorry if Tomoko is OCC. I just wanted to do a slight Depressed!Tomoko x Youtuber!Oc. Yes, this is actually real, and I do not own WATAMOTE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I do own Atsuko and the story line... thingy... whatever this crappy thing is, and I don't know if this is real, but if there is a Youtuber called MarshmallowMatryoshka, please tell me.**_

_**Прощайте, мои Зефир!  
**_


End file.
